


Lost and Found

by Beatrix100



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fire, Forests, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Old Forest (Tolkien), Parent Elrond, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Rebirth, Recovered Memories, Rivendell | Imladris, Sibling Bonding, Temper Tantrums, Trauma, War of the Elves and Sauron, Young Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix100/pseuds/Beatrix100
Summary: It has been generations since the forest has birthed a child, so long in fact that the elves thought it was only legend.





	Lost and Found

A jarring sensation, followed by sharp pain across her ribs. Light spun in her vision and tears blurred her sight she searched for the familiar face of her brother. The newfound stillness was just as shocking as tumbling through the air had been. The floor had disappeared out from under her and now she lay still across the rubble. Her brother’s form was gone and replaced by flames. The wood and metal was splintered and sharp beneath her body. Her mind was muddled, flashes of events faded in and out as she tried to make sense of what happened. The smoke was smothering and thick. Long dark strands of hair weaved around her neck choking her. She gasped trying to fill her lungs, only to get a smothering wall of smoke. The heat was increasing. She shifted, halfheartedly attempting to free herself from the burning building only have the rubble beneath her shift, sending her further down. The woman grit her teeth and ignored the pain. She stumbled to her feet and spun around. The building was engulfed in flames. The long tendrils of fire crackled and consumed the walls. Her clothing was hot on her skin and her eyes burned. The sound of the fire was disrupted by the sound of creaking wood. A new wave of pain spread across her body at the impact. This time she did not get up.

\------

A light breeze blew through the trees rustling the long grasses. Red was just starting to decorate the trees and the weather was growing colder at night. Fall was nearing. A young elleth lay nestled between the roots of a large oak tree. She shifted slightly, still not awake. Her hair was dark and curled softly around her face which was still round with youth. It wasn't terribly cold, but the sky was overcast and the winds were damp, holding the promise of rain. Another gust of wind blew a large yellowing leaf across her cheek. Her eyes blinked open. They were wide and grey, confusion evident on her delicate features. She rubbed at her face and pushed herself up. She remembered snippets. There was heat and pain. She remembered the face of a man, he was smudged with soot and calling to her. Her heart knew she loved him, but her brain could not remember who he was. Fire surrounded the two of them, he pulled her hand and the two of them fell through the floor. She had not seen him again. 

She remembered the struggle to breath, the fear, the pain that tore her body apart and the burning. The fire that swallowed her. The young elfling had begun to weep. Fear of being alone, fear of the pain she did not understand, and the loss of the man consumed her. Minutes passed, and while her grief did not subside her tears slowed. A soft vibration seemed to be flowing through her, it distracted her from her memories.

The comforting sensation seemed to flow up from the earth into her heart. The trees felt the sorrow of the elfling, they did not want for her to suffer. They sang to her. It had been many years since the forest had given birth, and they wished for nothing more than the child’s happiness.

\----------

Many miles away a border patrol had been resting. They had fought hard the night before, driving group of rogue orcs from their borders. More of the beasts had been appearing in the past decades, and with their numbers their confidence grew. The were venturing further into the elven lands and the patrols were working double to keep the borders secure.  
The battle had been hard, and they were enjoying their much deserved rest, treating their wounds and cleaning their weapons.

The elven warriors were used to the constant whispers of the leaves and the mumbling songs of the woods. But in a matter of minutes the elves had felt the shift. The forest grew louder. The energy of the trees was more focused. They did not whisper many songs, or hold hushed conversations, but joined together as one stronger voice. Glorfindel, one of the taller elves stood and looked into the trees. He still donned his armor, though his blade rested against a nearby tree. All of the first born in the camp had paused their activities to listen. 

“What does this mean” A youthful elf asked quietly. His figure was slim and his long brown hair was braided neatly back. he had only just come of age 7 cycles before, he was too young to have fought in the war but he remembered it. He was still seated near the fire where he had been tending to a pot of soup. He looked to their commander for an answer.

Glorfindel remained silent for a moment. They all remembered the last shift in the trees, the Battle of the Gladden Fields had brought the terror of war from distant trees. But this was different, this had happened over the span of minutes not days. Their song had darkened then, as the unease of battle approached and darkness contaminated the land. No, the song now was of concern and comfort. He felt it in his heart, all the elves did, even though it was not meant for them.

“I do not know” he finally replied to the younger elf. “But we must be vigilant.”

\--------------------------

The elfling wrapped her arms around the tree. She didn't understand why this was happening, just that she wished to be closer to the welcoming branches and kind leaves. She wanted to thank them. The evening was growing cooler, but the little elf was not cold. Her dress was thin and light, but the trees shielded her from the wind as she walked. They were quieter now. Her bare feet walked lightly making almost no sound on the forest floor. The clothing she wore blended into the natural tones of the forest. Her dress was simply cut, no more than a frock. It was a beautiful green as though she had been clothed in the very leaves the trees bore. Her dark hair was tangled with twigs from her sleep on the forest floor. She clenched the fabric in her fists and continued her walk.

She had been comforted by the song of the forest, but she was tired and lost. It still felt like the fire burned her skin even with the cool air. She tried not to dwell on the foggy memories that kept creeping into her mind. The forest while pleasant was still unfamiliar. Her heart ached for the man who disappeared into the flames. Other faces also appeared in her mind, faces that she couldn't name but made her throat tighten.

The little elfling did not stop walking that night. Even as fatigue clung to her bones she did not stop. When she did memories of the fire burned in her mind. So she walked. The trees kept her company. She tripped for a fifth time that night, landing hard on her hands and knees. She did not rise like she had the last four times. Her body ached with tiredness and her knees stung. The light grey of dawn was hitting the leaves, the cool chill of fog and morning dampness sank through her skin. She wrapped her arms across her chest and let the despair consume her once more. Her thoughts spiraled. Where was she going? The trees here looked the same as the ones from hours before. How would she eat? Why did she still burn? Why had the man left her? Would he come back for her? Or was she the one who had left him?  
She felt guilt for her misery when she knew the forest was trying to cheer her. But it wasn't enough. She was overwhelmed and confused. She was cold and burning at the same time. 

\----------

“The forest is unsettled” Glorfindel muttered. They were on the move again. The patrol was due to return to Imladris in a weeks time, and if they could he wanted to be there early. He wished to report what they had heard. He was not sure how far the song had reached, or if Lord Elrond had heard it. But changes in the trees were usually tied to important historical events, the coming and goings of troubled times or rare visitors to the forest. The group rode quickly all understanding the urgency of their return.

“Sir!” one of the elves on the left of the Patrol called out “I hear something” he added. Glorfindel adjusted his horses reins and called for the group to halt. He was mildly annoyed to postpone their arrival home. But he humored the soldier, knowing him to be of honorable character.

Glorfindel dismounted and approached the other elf as he did the same. He had met the soldier on a number of previous patrols. He was broad shouldered and of good heart, a gentle elf but fierce in battle. He was an elf of few words, for him to have called out to the group he must truly have heard something. Perhaps it pertained to the behavior of the trees the older elf theorized.

“Ornthalas” he greeted with a nod. Before turning and cocking his head to listen into the trees. Glorfindel furrowed his brow. Through the sounds of the woods and the snuffling of the horses he could make out a faint unfamiliar sound. With a few quick commands, the majority of the patrol remained behind. Glorfindel and Ornthalas started west, going against the wind. They had their weapons at the ready and moved with all the silence and grace of skilled soldiers.

The forest was calling out now, wailing in sorrow. It was heartbreaking to any elf who heard. Glorfindel inhaled deeply trying to quell the sadness that rose up in his heart at the song. The two warriors pushed further, heading into the heart of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all,   
> I have been writing casually for a while, but am very new to posting. This is just a brief bit of something I have been working on. I would love any thoughts or feedback you might have.


End file.
